Exactly What You're Looking For
by Francesca Montag
Summary: The Doctor and Rose get ready to go to a wedding...


_Another short fic written for a friend over at livejournal. Enjoy!_

_I don't own Doctor Who - you don't even want to know what I'd do with it..._

_

* * *

_**Exactly What You're Looking For**_  
_

"No matter what or when…the female species will always drive me insane," mumbled the Doctor as he waited for Rose to emerge from her room and through the corridor to the console room where he was currently…waiting.

Deep in his massive (and impressive) mind, he knew that bringing up going to this…_thing…_was a mistake. First there was the annoying costume change…

He looked down at himself – a black tux covering his thin frame. The white cuffed shirt itching at him, the bow tie…

_Actually, kind of like the bow tie_, he thought to himself.

And his feet were covered in his black trainers. Rose had suggested trying out a new style – but why bother with perfection? They were comfortable, great for running and he felt he looked rather good in them.

His smug smile dimmed a bit when he remembered that he was waiting, yet again, for his young companion. The Doctor was about to yell when the sound of heels clicking on the hard floor made his smile grow brilliantly. _Finally, _he thought – they could leave!

The Doctor turned around ready to tease Rose about her girlish, human habits when the words got stuck in his throat. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open just a bit.

Her hair was styled in soft waves that accentuated her newly cut hair. He wouldn't admit it to even himself, but he had been missing her long locks up until then. The usual heavy black mascara gave way to a more natural but elegant look – pink swollen lips and black lined eyes. The Doctor let his eyes slip further down and found that he couldn't look away even though he knew he was staring…

The dress was a deep purple…it had wide straps that trailed down to a plunging neckline that showed the Doctor much more of Rose than he had ever seen before. The dress cinched at her waist and flowed down softly to just above her knees. He didn't have to look farther to know how toned her legs would be or that she'd be wearing heels that were both elegant but could easy be kicked off for an impromptu running-for-their-lives run.

Which, let's face it, it was _going _to happen.

"Uh…Doctor?"

Rose's confused voice brought him back to the present and away from thinking about her sensible shoes, toned legs, or almost glowing skin….

"Doc-tor…you alrigh'?"

His eyes shot up to meet hers as he coughed loudly – a distraction from his irrational…almost _human _thoughts.

"Fine, fine – ready to go?" the words were rushed out of his mouth and it only made the worried look on her face grow more confused.

He tried to smile reassuringly as he strolled over to her with his hand outstretched – almost pleading for hers.

A smile more brilliant than he'd ever seen stretched across her lips – her pink tongue pressing against white teeth – it made his hearts skip their beats. Her small hand met his and he couldn't hide how right it felt.

Hand in hand, they walked around the console, down the ramp and through the doors. Rose laughed as she leaned briefly on his shoulder.

"So, who's wedding is this anyway?" she asked.

"Don't know actually – Tardis just landed here and didn't want to budge. Got invited when I went out for your chips," he grinned at the memory of the young man he'd helped earlier that day. He'd seemed a bit lost and the Doctor being his genius self, helped him find what he was looking for.

"Leave it to you to make friends while making a pit stop," she smiled warmly at him.

The Doctor felt slight heat rush to his cheeks at the look Rose was giving him.

"What are their names anyway?" they were walking up the steps of the small chapel in the countryside – the Tardis not having landed too far away.

His brow furrowed…what _were _their names?

Rose laughed, the sound full of mirth, "Of course you'd forget their names."

Slightly insulted (only slightly of course because it _was_ true), he began to argue, "Now, hold on a minute! It was…Lake…River? No no…"

"Doctor, those are bodies of water…._not_ first names."

They stood outside the door as the Doctor tried to collect his thoughts on what really were names of bodies of water…

"Pond! That's it, Pond," he exclaimed proudly, his chest puffed out and a smirk on his face.

Rose rolled her eyes and placed her free hand on the door's handle.

"I really hope that's their last name," she whispered close to his ear making him tremble slightly as she pulled him into the building.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
